It is known to use Diesel engines, petrol engines and gas engines for running vehicles, ships and other power systems. All the engines are of the Otto engine type and are operated by an amount of air/fuel mixture being ignited in a combustion chamber whereafter the combustion causes an increase in pressure. The increase in pressure does not follow immediately after the ignition, but occurs gradually over a period of time. The ignition mechanism of the Diesel engine is spontaneous ignition optionally combined with a hot-bulb tube during the heating process where the combustible mixture is ignited due to the increase in pressure in the combustion chamber. The other two types of engine, viz. the petrol engine and the gas engine, are ignited by means of a spark from an ignition system. The latter two types of engines do not usually use spontaneous ignition, but if spontaneous ignition is nevertheless established, for instance in a petrol engine, it is accompanied by a disadvantageous effect, viz. the pinking or detonation. Gas engines for running vehicles are usually structured on the principles of petrol engines which are structured either directly for gas or can be converted thereto. A significant difference between the Diesel engine and the petrol engine is found in the compression ratio. The compression ratio for Diesel engines often exceeds 12:1 while the compression ratio for petrol engines seldom exceeds 10:1. The ignition point in the petrol engine is usually in the range of from approximately 12.degree. to approximately 3.degree. before the top dead center (TDC) with the result that the maximum pressure is not reached in the combustion chamber until after the top dead center (TDC).